Time-Zøne: A League Of Legends Fanfiction
by SiriusXsout
Summary: In an awkward encounter, Riven, a broken soldier, comes across Yasuo, a man of swift yet precise thinking. Through alien Hextech technology, they get warped to our world. The only way for them to get back, is to find the missing pieces of the Hextech core. While on their journey, they must not only learn how to become accustomed to our strange culture, but as well as to each other.
1. Chapter 1: Discipline

**Yo what's up guys! Sirius here, just wanted to say this is my first story; sorry if it sucks I'm new to this stuff \\(^_^)/.**

 **If you have any recommendations for the story, just leave a comment and I'll read over it! I'll update "Time- Zøne" every week. Also, I'm human, so I make typos. If you could point out any spelling and or punctuation errors out to me, I'd appreciate that a lot! Anyways, enough rambling and more story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Discipline

It was a comfortable day. The sun shone through the clouds and warmed up the earth, as the melodic chirps of the birds serenaded the forest. The river, its gentle stream of cold water, gently rushed past the sitting figure with its eyes closed. Yasuo was still; he was clearing his mind from the events which had taken place earlier. His flute, hung adjacent to his hip, just barely touching the moist and mossy rock which he was sitting atop. The breeze whispered death through the leaves.

Yasuo's hair, shortly danced along with the wind as well.

He opened his eyes and stood up. He reached for his flute and stuck his sword in the ground to lean against it. A beautiful tune of agony, and sadness began to echo around the now silent forest. The notes bouncing off the barren trees and rocks. Yasuo was a fair looking man. His long flowing black hair and almond shaped eyes, just added to his already mysterious persona, and his defined body was a clear indicator that he was not a force to be challenged. Yasuo had always been very logical when it came to anything involving himself. He mostly came across to other people as heartless and unsympathetic. However, this was far from true. Yasuo cared about people, it was just he didn't know how to express it. He smirked at the thought, it created a beautiful vibration in the note he was on. Yasuo stopped leaning on the sword and sheathed it back in its saya. He held his flute in his hand and looked up at the sky.

He murmured to himself.

There he stood, for what seemed like hours, then he sat down and began to meditate once more.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hextech Time Diffusser

Chapter 2: The Hextech Time Diffusser

Riven was concentrated. She was not fazed by anything that was happening around her. Explosions and blood chilling screams of her allies filled the air. Riven was assigned the tedious task of dismembering the Hextech Time Diffusser and fleeing with it. She kept on pulling and unscrewing the complex system to get the core, but it was no use, it was bolted onto the wall to tightly. In a burst of rage and desperation, Riven took her blade and smashed the box splitting it in two pieces. She greedily took the core and shoved in her satchel as she scurried away. She descended down the now destroyed black marble staircase gracefully yet quickly. She nearly stumbled over a pipe jutting out of the earth but fortunately avoided it. However, as she stepped foot past the pipe, an explosion, just inches away from Riven's body erupted. She went def in one ear but forced herself to ignore it and pushed on. The sweat on her forehead gleamed in the white rays of the night. Riven just kept running, no turning back, no sympathy, just as they trained her.

Riven's legs burned as poison pumped though her veins. She was tired and she felt exhausted. She saw a forest in the distance, she approached it in a light jog. As she got closer she noticed a figure. Too short to be a tree, but too upright and awkward for a rock. Upon further examination the figure was drenched in shadow, but a hint of blue was draped around what appeared to be shoulders. Riven approached it, with stubborn curiosity, yet caution and heed. From the dark corner of the sitting figure, an eye opened. Its pupil, staring at Riven, without fear, without anger, just presence.

Riven stood there tired panting, and drenched in her own sweat.

"What do you want?" The voice said with a hint of annoyance.

Riven stood in confusion to what she just witnessed.

"Are you going to stand there?" The voice continued.

"I'm seeking shelter, I'm in the Noxian mili-" Riven responded before being cut off.

Yasuo's blade was at Riven's throat. How he was able to move so quickly was beyond her. What was clear to her however, was that for the first time since being a child, Riven actually felt fear.


	3. Chapter 3: Remembrance of Fear

Chapter 3: Remembrance of Fear

A tear ran down Riven's cheek as she saw her family and friends mutilated. Her mother and father, in the middle of a pile of rubble bathed in blood. Her friends were all identifiable except for some. Nari, her friend from class. They've known each other since 2nd grade and played in this street often. However last time they saw each other they had an argument, it was over something pointless. Riven was always a good girl. Nari however, was more a more mischevious soul. The place which Riven was frozen next to, was a small shop where they played and bought bread balls often after school. Then a memory entered Riven's mind.

After trying to steal a bread ball, Riven confronted Nari and an argument spawned. The shop keeper peered over the isles in curiosity to see what was happening.

"But Nari, that's stealing! Just put it back and lets go!" Riven begged.

"Shut up! You're attracting attention, stupid!" Nari screamed back at her.

Riven tried to snatch the bread out of her hand, but Nari pulled back.

"Please, Nari..." Riven softly implored, but Nari ran off in frustration. The bell tied to the door violently rang as Nari sprinted out.

The next day at school Riven walked over to Nari and said hi but she ignored her. Riven felt crushed inside. She wanted to apologize but any chance she got Nari just walked past her in complete negligence, as if Riven didn't exist. This continued for the next couple of days, and it destroyed Riven. Slowly, over time, they grew apart. Day after day, Riven felt weighed down with even more sadness than the day before. The days only got longer without her friend.

Riven snapped back into reality from her premonition and looked down at Nari's face. She was beautiful. Riven always thought this about her. It most likely explains why she always felt particularly close to her. She smiled and another tear fell, this time onto her fallen friends palm. The ash from her hand was drifted away with the teardrop and slip off between her fingers. Riven stayed staring at her friend. She could've sworn she saw her smile. Riven smiled back and dropped down to her knees and picked up her deceased friend. She felt her dress get stained with a warm liquid. Nari's mouth was slightly open with blood leaking out the side. Riven pulled her friend close, enough for both their foreheads to touch. Riven wept softly as she cradled Nari and stroked her delicate hair. Riven barely could breathe with all the dust and desert sand circulating around her. The distance screech of a siren indicated another bomb was found in the area. Riven didn't know what to do anymore. The idea of staying there entered her mind. After all she had no reason to live anymore. She leaned into Nari's face. Her sweet scent entered Riven's lungs. She placed a kiss on Nari's soft red lips, then laid her down on the cracked and damaged road. Riven's heart was racing. She finally did what shes wanted to do for all these years, but never had the courage to are to. A thundering boom pierced the sky, and a gust of wind Blew Riven's long white hair into a mess.

"I love you." Riven whispered into the wind, as a mass of bullets reigned past her. Soldiers ran towards each other. Some fell as others continued to charge.

Riven placed her small white hand slightly above her breast, and covered it with her other hand. She then started swaying back and forth with her eyes closed, praying to a god she trusted so much, but now has come to hate.


	4. Chapter 4: A Shiny Streak of Blue

Chapter 4: A Shiny Streak of Blue

Riven's jaw chattered as she felt the cold steel of Yasuo's blade on her throat. With a sigh, Yasuo dropped his blade and looked at the ground. A tear ran down Riven's cheek as she dropped her satchel and fell down to her knees. She wept in her hands. Yasuo wasn't a fan of drama, but he felt pity, he just couldn't bear to walk away. Yasuo bent down on one knee and put his head next to Riven's. Riven leaned her head on Yasuo's shoulder and cried. He felt her warm erratic breath on his chest.

"I...I'm sorry..." Yasuo said as he reached around Riven's body and placed a warm gentle hand on her back.

"Here, lets pick up your stuff." Yasuo said as he leaned over and picked up Riven's satchel.

As Yasuo was picking up Riven's satchel, a hint of curiosity spawned in him. He unbuckled the satchel and let his curious eyes peer into Riven's bag. The Hextech time diffuser was broken. A small shiny blue gem was glistening and surrounded by chunks of metal.

"What's this?" Yasuo asked as he reached for the gem.

"NO, DON'T!" Riven cried out as she tackled Yasuo. Her body was awkwardly positioned on Yasuo's, their face just inches from each other. Yasuo felt pressure on his stomach. When he looked down, he noticed Riven's body was laying on his in a tricky position. Riven peered up and noticed the gem was twinkling on the ground. They both grabbed it.

"Let go!" Riven shouted.

She moved her leg slightly up Yasuo's inner thigh to get in a better position to get the gem until it was dangerously close to Yasuo's privates.

"Whats your problem, lady ?! I haven't known you for more than 15 minutes and your-" Yasuo defended shortly before being illuminated by a blue aurora which covered his and Riven's body. Riven grabbed her satchel just milliseconds before they were teleported somewhere. There was nothing but silence and darkness. An empty void of endless nothingness. Yasuo and Riven, had vanished.


	5. Chapter 5: A New World

Chapter 5: A New World

Riven's eyes shot open. She was staring at a flat white surface above her. Her head felt as if it had just been hit by a train. She blinked but the headache wouldn't go away. She sat up and noticed 4 brown walls, a desk, and a strange decorative wooden figure with handles on it. Riven looked down, an ornate bed sheet covered her body. She pulled the blanket off of her and stood up off of the bed which she was on. Riven extended out her arm and leaned on the wall to catch her fall. Her head was killing her.

"Ugh" She groaned.

Riven stumbled around the room until she regained her full field of vision. She then found a door knob. She had never seen one before, so she approached it with caution. Once she examined it, she tried leaning down on it. Because of this, Riven lost her balance and staggered onto the floor, as she hit her head on the door.

"Ow." Riven said quietly as she got up.

The faint sound of a voice could be heard groaning and moaning under something, but Riven paid no mind to it, she was more interested in what lay ahead of her. She gently placed her hand on the door and gently forced it forward. The white metal door smoothly opened and showed Riven a room partially divided in two by a wall. Riven stepped foot in the room and the lights came on. This startled Riven and made her gasp.

"Shit" she said angrily. Riven looked to her left. There, draped a towel from a metal bar which connected itself to the wall. The cold chill of the floor went through Riven's feet and made her shutter. When she looked to the right a giant mirror was there, accompanied by two medium sized white marble sinks. Riven continued through this room until she came across the toilet. She knew what this was, but why it looked so strange, so round and white was beyond her.

Riven then looked back forward and saw a floor level shower, in it were racks holding several bottles of thing that read "Shampoo", "conditioner", and "Shower Gel".

Riven was about to turn back around to go back to bed, but then a sudden urge had reached her.

"Crap, gotta pee" She said to herself. She lifted up the toilet seat and pulled down her shorts and readjusted her skirt, then did her business.

Yasuo tossed and turned in discomfort. He slowly opened his eyes, and glimpsed around the room.

"What the f-" Yasuo said to himself, as he realized he was in an unfamiliar place. He pulled the warm sheets off of his body and felt the cold breeze of the air conditioner hug his body.

He walked around the small room and found a door which seemed to have a bright light coming from the other side. Yasuo tinkered with the door knob, then in frustration pushed carelessly down on it and collapsed onto the floor, clumsily with a loud thud. This noise made Riven stop what she was doing, and listen carefully.

"Damn..." he cursed.

Yasuo continued into the white unknown with loud footsteps. Upon entering, he saw a mirror. His hair was a mess, and needed to be tied up. He also saw the redness of his cheeks, nose, and fingers after being attacked by the cold. Riven noticed the footsteps ceased, and turned around on the toilet to see what was happening behind her. she saw Yasuo inspecting himself in the mirror. She squeaked her voice accidentally in surprise as she turned back around. Yasuo heard this. She clasped her hand over her mouth in remorse and embarrassment. Yasuo started walking over to where he heard the sound.

With wide eyes, a hand tightly clasped around her mouth, and a blood red face, Riven waited for the inevitable to come.

Riven turned her head slightly back to see how close he had gotten. However, when she turned around she made eye contact with Yasuo, and they both just stared awkwardly at each other.

"Oh...a...e...erm...sorry." Yasuo stuttered, rubbing his head in shame.

"Just...get out." Riven commanded.

"O...ok..." Yasuo struggled to say from his embarrassment.

Yasuo walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a *click*.

"There is no way in hell this just happened, it has to be a dream, it HAS to." Riven reassured herself. Yasuo walked back to the bed awkwardly. As he was about to sit down, he had noticed something. The imprint of the sheets. Riven's body was curled up in a ball hugging Yasuo. Her soft beasts pressed against his back, and her head leaning on his shoulder the rest of her body stuck to him like tape. He imagined both of them in this position.

"WHAT?!" Yasuo screamed as his cheeks flared red.

He jumped on the bed and grabbed the sheets. Vigorously pulling and shaking them to rid them of the lewd imprints. When Riven finished rinsing her hands in the sink, she walked out of the bathroom into this. They awkwardly stared at each other once more, except this time Riven let out a small chuckle.

"N...no, you don't understand, I was... I don't..." Yasuo nervously stuttered out.

Riven's small chuckle grew into laughter, as Yasuo failed to try to formulate a sentence to explain himself in his speechlessness, time after time.

"Hey, this isn't funny!" Yasuo defended himself.

Right as these words left Yasuo's mouth Riven bursted out into complete laughter to the point where she couldn't breathe.

Yasuo was on the bed on his knees with bed sheets in his hand, enduring his turn to be embarrassed by Riven.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Environment

Chapter 6: A New Environment

The cold breeze caused a shudder go throughout Riven's body. She hugged herself in attempt to make herself warm again, but her ice cold fingers just made her even colder. Riven and Yasuo awkwardly walked side by side, as curious eyes glared at them. Riven was walking with her eyes down. She was familiar to the crowded streets of the bazaars in Noxus, but nothing compared to the amounts of people in this strange land. They passed many shops with a barrier of thick glass and grand displays of goods such as purses, strange technologies, and mannequins with thick and thin clothing. Riven was about to say something about the clothing until someone bumped into her. She stopped in surprise that they continued to walk without even saying the words "excuse me" or "sorry". As she stopped she could feel more people walking into her and pressing themselves past her. This annoyed Riven to the point where she appeared slightly red in color.

After a short time of walking by himself, Yasuo realized that Riven wasn't by his side and looked around to search for her. She stood about 30 feet away from him. He was confused on why she was so flustered and went back to check on her, he walked squeezed his way past everyone and stood infront of her and looked at her.

"Why are you so red?" he asked.

"Well sorry, Mr. I-Go-Everywhere-Without-A-Shirt-On, but I'm not used to it being so cold." Riven replied.

Yasuo chuckled under his breath a little.

"We've passes about 10 clothing shops, and you decide to do something now?" Yasuo joked.

Riven grew even redder at this. Except this time, it wasn't through the cold, it was through anger. She balled up her fist and took a deep breath in, then exhaled.

"Aww wittle baby got angwy? Are you gonna cwy?" Yasuo mocked.

"Shut up, stupid!" Riven bent over and yelled at Yasuo.

Yasuo started to walk away with a grin on his face, and Riven followed him yelling insults for nearly the way. She then stopped to catch her breath, and looked up. A giant column with a black and gold metal sign bearing the name "Macy's".

Yasuo turned back and shouted "You're not going to cause another scene, are you?!".

Riven blocked his attempts to antagonize her. Her wonder was shown on her face with a huge smile and bright eyes.

"This place is huge!" Riven exclaimed.

"It honestly reminds me of the institute of war…" Yasuo said barely audible over the sounds of the beeping horns from the cars and busses. Riven and Yasuo both started to shuffle their feet slowly, inch by inch, towards the magnificent structure, until they both heard a deep rumbling sound above. It then turned into an ear-piercing screech. Riven immidiadetly went to cover her ears with her hands, as Yasuo made a sour face and looked up at the cloudy sky. Something tore through the clouds, and left a streak of the shy sky which was hiding behind the fluffy white figures. A child could be barely heard over the background of the noisy city saying,

"Look mommy, daddy's on that plane! He's on that airplane!"

"Yes, Julissa" the mother chuckled.

"That's daddy…" the woman said happily as she looked at the plane.

Yasuo noticed something wet and cold slowly going down his back. He reached behind and touched it, then looked and his hand. It was water.

"Hey Riven, it's starting to rain, I think maybe we sh-" Yasuo stopped as he saw Riven running up the steps into the warm safety of the dry shop. She was desperately trying to not get her hair wet.

Riven went to go push the doors of the store open, but stopped abruptly before she could touch them, the doors quickly folded in half, and moved away in to the walls. Her eyes widened farther than possibly thought. She slowly moved her hand back, until it was against her chest. She looked down at her hands, questioning everything she thought she knew.

 _What… the hell…just happened…_ she thought.

Yasuo was no stranger to people who wielded magical powers to manipulate nature, so this came to no surprise to him. What did though, was that Riven did not seem fitted to possess such a power. He quickly bushed this thought off however, and walked up the white flight of steps leading into the store.

 _There has to be a rational reason behind that._ Yasuo thought to himself. Riven's jaw dropped as she stood there staring at her hand.

"C'mon, it's getting cold and we're both starting to see things" Yasuo said as he walked past Riven who was clearly dazed.

"Y-yeah, let's get in…" Riven managed to stutter out.

What they saw next left both of them speechless for a good long while.


	7. A Small Update

_Hey whats up guys, it's Sirius, sorry I've been inactive for so long. I wanted to focus on school a bit and that meant dropping everything else._

 _No, no, this isn't an update saying that I'm going to quit writing or anything, as a matter a fact, this is an update to tell you guys that Chapter 7 is coming out on Friday!_

 _Today is 12 July 2017, so that means it's coming out in 2 days!_

 _I hope that you guys are just as pumped as I am for this._

 _Anyways, see you guys in a bit!_


	8. Chapter 7: An Ancient Power Returns

_Hey what's up guys it's Sirius, sorry I've been inactive for so long. I guess you can say I've had a bit of a writer's block. Honestly, this story has changed my life. I've been acting differently trying to capture the image I want to deliver in the story in real life. When I'm feeling happy, I try to amplify that to really capture that. Unfortunately, we all have our ups and downs, and as strange as this may sound, I really want to project sadness in the story, and that is where my critical point lies. I'm not very good at that. I tried to focus on being sad in order to try to capture the feeling, if that makes sense. So, for the couple months I've been off, I've really been working on being sad. Hopefully my lack of posting didn't make any of you guys too sad like me XD. Anyways, here is Chapter 7 of "Time Z_ _ø_ _ne"_

"A-Are they really that big!?" Riven exclaimed as she looked at a $35 RP card with her image printed on it.

"Y-Yasuo…. a-are my b…breasts…really this big?" she asked.

Yasuo stayed quiet for he knew very well the answer to that question.

Riven's hands slowly moved towards her breasts, but stopped midway. She stared downwards towards the floor in disbelief. She asked Yasuo one more time.

"Yasuo, I won't get upset… I just want- "Riven was interrupted by Yasuo's voice in a crude tone.

"They're huge." He said.

The swordsman looked down at the checker patterned floor in shame, as Riven's mouth opened a little in shock, and her pale cheeks grew a light red color out of embarassment. The silence between the two was interrupted by the sounds of other nearby shoppers, employees, and beeping scanning machines.

Riven was the one to break the silence.

"Yasuo, get over here…" she demanded strictly under her breath.

Yasuo ignored her, too preoccupied with his shame.

"Yasuo, I said get over here, stupid!" Riven said louder as she walked angrily towards him.

She grabbed his forearm and pulled him towards her.

 _IS SHE GOING TO HUG ME!?_ Yasuo thought to himself before quickly getting interrupted by the loud echoing of skin on skin and the sudden stinging sensation on his cheek.

His entire face seemed to get hit by a truck. Riven's hand was red from the velocity in which it struck Yasuo's face. Yasuo touched his warm tender cheek with his fingertips.

A look of confusion came upon Yasuo's face. When he realized that Riven had hit him, he glared at her. The area around his eyes seemed to darken as he furrowed his eyebrows downwards.

Riven felt a burning presence staring at her. She turned her head around to see Yasuo's burning complexion. He lunged at her, grabbing her by her shoulders and throwing her down to the ground. He grabbed her wrists and restrained her arms down as he sat on top of her.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?" Yasuo exclaimed

"GET OFF STUPID! PEOPLE ARE GOING TO GET THE WRONG IDEA!" Riven answered back while squirming under Yasuo's firm grasp.

Yasuo looked around to see thousands of people pointing small hand-held metal and glass devices towards them. Many of them had a half-eaten fruit designs imprinted on the back while some said ERICSUNG in round silver letters. Flashing lights turned on and off almost as if they were capturing the moment in snapshots, or saving the whole scene. Yasuo had a look of confusion, his eyes moved downwards to Riven's struggling form. His eyes met with her large round breasts then immediately with her eyes after. Riven's entire face was a light red. She knew that he was looking at them. Yasuo made unintelligible sounds that shone straight through his nervousness. As he stood up he said to Riven,

"Hey, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over m-" was all that Yasuo could manage out before some men in blue and black suits came up to him and electrocuted him with a small device called a "taser". Riven had seen a large print on a window advertising this. The countless security guards closed in on Yasuo and Riven until they we surrounded in all directions. 3 men picked up Yasuo's twitching body and set him outside resting him against the wall right by the entrance, while Riven was escorted by 1 male and 1 female security guard. The female placed her hand on Riven's shoulder and gently pushed her alongside the ornate entrance and out into the wet sidewalk.


	9. Chapter 8: A Cruel Life Part One

Chapter 8: A Cruel Life

Part One

Riven and Yasuo left the police station without saying anything. So many things were running through Riven's head, especially the presence that she felt coming from Yasuo. It wasn't like him. No, it wasn't him. The words that the police captain traded with his cadet were still echoing through her mind.

"Did you find anything on this guy's record?" the captain asked.

"We can find anything bad, or anything good. He's not even registered, sir." The cadet replied.

"An illegal?" the captain asked curiously leaning closer to the computer monitor.

"I doubt it sir. Judging by his physique I'd say he's probably some military Special Forces or something. A ghost." The cadet responded while turning to face the captain.

The captain pondered for a couple seconds before looking up and saying "Alright, get me the keys. I'm trusting you, but if anything happens, your ass is grass." to the cadet.

"Y-yes sir!" The cadet nervously responded before turning around and running away to go find the keys.

Riven snapped back into reality and took a glimpse of Yasuo. It was obvious that he felt bad. No, Yasuo isn't the type of person to feel bad. He felt… something. Was it fear? Regret? All of these things were rushing through Riven's mind.

Yasuo was walking with his head down looking at the cool wet grass. Dew still fresh on it. It was surprising to him how this place had almost no grass or wildlife. In Ionia, there were plenty of these things. Soft grass, rushing rivers, and the finest fruit. The trees were tall and strong. But these memories all faded into where they are now. Yasuo looked up at the tall buildings, and then at the sky. It was still the same. The stars sparked dimly as if they were reaching the end of their lives forever. The vast unknown always shone in 2 colors like an indecisive child picking his favorite color, blue, and black. Yasuo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to help calm his wild thoughts. Riven was still processing what had happened earlier, when Yasuo stuck his arm out to stop her from walking any further.

"What?" Riven asked slightly annoyed.

"Shh. I feel something." Yasuo said back.

"What?" Riven repeated except this time with a hint of confusion.

Yasuo opened his eyes and looked over at a lamppost. He pointed his finger.

"There." He said staring at the lamppost.

Yasuo walked over to it and searched around it.

"What are you doing?" Riven asked.

Yasuo bent down behind the lamppost and picked up a shiny blue shard. He held it closer to Riven for her to see.

"That's dirty what are you-" Riven stopped.

"That's a Hextech crystal…" Riven said in a realizing tone. She took a couple steps forward and looked at it.

"What is it doing here?" Riven pondered.

"There were none in the bag when we woke up. They must've been scattered." Yasuo said authoritatively.

"You looked through my bag?! What if I had -" Riven managed in surprise.

"Now isn't the time to question why I did this, or why I did that, if anything, you should be helpful and try to figure out how the hell we're going to make it back home!" Yasuo snapped.

Riven slowly grasped her hand in shock.

 _Why are you so mean?_ Riven thought to herself.

A tear started to form in each one of her eyes as she looked at Yasuo's angry face. Without saying anything else, Yasuo whipped around and started walking back to the hotel. As he stormed off one of Riven's tears fell. A perfect orb of sadness. So powerful in emotion, yet of such little importance trapped inside this miniscule sphere. All it can do is patiently wait for it to fall until it hits the ground. Only once it has done this, can its emotion be freed from its trap.

Riven shuffled over to the streetlamp, placed her back on it, and slid down. At the corner of her eye, a small sparkle. She turned her head to see the dark blue crystal. She leaned over to pick it up before coming back to how she originally was.

"You know," Riven began.

"You're just like me. Lonely, part of a whole. When you're alone, you're worthless, incomplete, but when you're part of a whole you get overlooked." Riven finished before she looked up at the sky and smiled. The second tear, finally fell as she blinked. It fell to the ground shortly before the rain started, almost as if it was a queue for the rain to begin.

Here, Riven sat alone in the cold wet rain crying, under the beacon of light, with the Hextech crystal in her hand. She started humming a tune that her mother used to hum for her as a baby. Shortly after, Riven stopped humming, and fell asleep.

Alone, unguarded, broken.


	10. Update: New Story Coming Soon!

Jeez it's been a while since I've last been on here, haha.

As you guys may have guessed from the title I'm starting to work on a new story.

I'm taking Creative Writing this year in school, so that means I'll be able to transfer some of my work over to here for you guys to read.

I know the main question that many of you may have is "What about Time Zone? Are you done with it?"

Well the answer is no, I know I haven't updated Time Zone in a while and I'm aware of that. I'm working on the new chapter right now and it should be out around Thanksgiving, in about 10 days from now. So, don't worry about that, it's coming back real soon.

Another question that may be on your mind may be, "Sirius, you said you're going to post some of your work here, does that mean this is going to become a dumping group for stuff, and is everything going to be watered down and repetitive, or left unfinished?"

Unfortunately, a good majority of my stuff probably would remain unfinished. However, if I get enough attention on a story that people seem to be enjoying, then absolutely I'd continue that. As for the watered-down thing, I'm not making any promises that they won't be watered down, but I'll try my best to keep things fresh for you guys.

So yeah, in short

Time Zone should be updated very soon so stay tuned for that!

New Story coming soon!

I'm going to start posting a lot of stuff on here now, so I'm down to answer any question that you guys still have before I start to get busy writing Time Zone and the new FanFic.

It feels nice to be back,

-Sirius


End file.
